


Глаза открой...

by newmarch



Series: Старая проза [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Что ты делаешь,когда твоему лучшему другу плохо?..





	Глаза открой...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 29.04.12.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.

Глаза открой. Я слишком давно их не видела. Почему их окантовывает серебро? С каких пор ты не понимаешь меня? Что тебя тревожит? Ни за что не поверю,что твои слёзы вызваны переутомлением. На всё в этом мире есть свои причины. Ну же, открой глаза! Или в них слишком много дождя?  
Ты тяжело вздыхаешь и всё-таки отводишь руки от зеркала души. Твои некогда пушистые ресницы склеились и дрожат. По твоим мягким скулам стекают прозрачные слезинки. Теперь я понимаю, почему мужчины не позволяют себе плакать. Из-за этого складывается ощущение,что ты не спал две или три ночи.  
Почему?.. Что у тебя случилось?..  
Я провожу тыльной стороной ладони по твоим опухшим векам. Извини, сегодня у меня от волнения ледяные пальцы.  
Ты вздыхаешь ещё более тяжело и окончательно открываешь глаза. Синие... Они затягивают в свою бездну и отпускать не собираются.  
В них невероятно много боли.  
Ты до сих пор не рассказал, что же у тебя стряслось. Ну и ладно, тебя никто не заставляет.  
Не зная, как тебя утешить, я взъерошиваю твою и без того лохматую челку. Ты удивленно смотришь на меня, резко выдыхаешь и упираешься лбом мне в плечо. Я чувствую, как моя футболка понемногу промокает насквозь. Ты нервно теребишь подол своей рубашки и шепчешь что-то, на что я просто не реагирую. Вернее, реагирую, но не на смысл твоих слов, а на интонацию и почти траурную мелодию твоего голоса.  
За окном бушует ветер, и вскоре начинается дождь. Он, словно умелый пианист, аккомпанирует твоим слезам.  
Так проходит несколько часов. Ты уже не плачешь, слёзы уже закончились, но плечи продолжают судорожно вздрагивать. Ты понемногу приходишь в себя и успокаиваешься. Твои напряженные руки в конце-концов расслабляются и ты засыпаешь прямо у меня на плече. Во сне ты шепчешь что-то непонятное и улыбаешься. Дождь за окном всё так же бушует, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Я всё ещё не знаю, что же у тебя случилось.  
Может, расскажешь?.. У меня как раз только что закипел чайник. И есть тортик в холодильнике.  
Ты смотришь на меня своими нереальными глазами,в которых отражается небо и слегка киваешь головой.  
В кухне звякнул таймер.  
А дождь всё лепит в окно. Ну и пусть... Всё равно ты сейчас от меня никуда не денешься. Так что - выкладывай. В конце-концов, мы же лучшие друзья, не так ли? А друзья должны друг другу помогать, что у нас с успехом получается вот уже два года.  
Кстати, ты не забыл, что сегодня годовщина с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились? Я очень рада, что нет. Хочу быть твоим другом вечно.  
Пусть это будет трудно, но я попробую. Уверена, что у меня получится. Более чем. Получится...


End file.
